monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kogath/Monster Hunter Generations Discussion
Four Flagship Monsters File:MHX-Raizekusu Artwork 001.jpg|Raizekusu File:MHX-Gamuto Artwork 001.jpg|Gamuto File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Artwork 001.jpg|Unnamed MHX Monster 6 File:MHX-Dinovaldo Artwork 001.jpg|Dinovaldo Four Villages File:MHX-Kokoto Village Screenshot 001.png|Kokoto Village File:MHX-Pokke Village Screenshot 001.png|Pokke Village File:MHX-Yukumo Village Screenshot 001.png|Yukumo Village File:MHX-Beruna Screenshot 001.png|Beruna Four Hunting Styles File:MHX-Great Sword Equipment Render 002.png|Guild Style ギルドスタイル File:MHX-Hammer Equipment Render 002.png|Striker Style ストライカースタイル File:MHX-Light Bowgun Equipment Render 002.png|Aerial Style エリアルスタイル File:MHX-Dual Blades Equipment Render 002.png|Bushido Style ブシドースタイル Gallery Concept Artwork File:MHX-Raizekusu Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Gamuto Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Beruna Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-NPCs Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Palicoes Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Weapons Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Armor Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Ancient Forest Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Monster Concept Art 001.png File:MHX-Palicoes Concept Art 002.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Bird Wyvern Concept Art 001.jpg File:MHX-Rimosetosu Concept Art 001.jpg File:MHX-Maccau Concept Art 001.jpg File:MHX-Great Maccau Concept Art 001.jpg Gameplay Images File:MHX-Maccau Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Rimosetosu Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Great Maccau Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHX-Great Maccau Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Beruna Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Beruna Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Ancient Forest Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Ancient Forest Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 2 Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Agnaktor Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Brachydios Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Daimyo Hermitaur Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Kecha Wacha Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Khezu Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Najarala Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Nibelsnarf Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Tigrex Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Yian Kut-Ku Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Zamtrios Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 003.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 004.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 005.jpg File:MHX-Najarala Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Rathian Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Tigrex Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Tetsucabra Screenshot 001.jpg File:MHX-Agnaktor Screenshot 002.jpg File:MHX-Najarala Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Brachydios Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Khezu Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Tetsucabra Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Rathian Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Tetsucabra Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Raizekusu Artwork 001.png File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 005.png File:MHX-Raizekusu Screenshot 006.png File:MHX-Gamuto Artwork 001.png File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Gamuto Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Artwork 001.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 005.png File:MHX-Unnamed MHX Monster 6 Screenshot 006.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Artwork 001.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 006.jpg File:MHX-Dinovaldo Screenshot 007.jpg File:MHX-Hororohoruru Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Hororohoruru Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Nargacuga Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Nargacuga Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Nargacuga Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Nargacuga Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Yian Garuga Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Yian Garuga Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Yian Garuga Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Nibelsnarf Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Rathian Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Great Maccau Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Tigrex Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 002.png File:MHX-Popo Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Giaprey Screenshot 001.png File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Zinogre Screenshot 005.png File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 003.png File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 004.png File:MHX-Rathalos Screenshot 005.png Videos Promotional Videos Weapon Demonstrations Notes *MHX uses the same game engine as Monster Hunter 4G. *Palicoes will be returning. *Each Weapon Type will feature 4 unique moveset "Hunting Styles" (狩猟スタイル), similar to the Skill Ranks from Monster Hunter Frontier G8, and will also feature several "Hunting Techniques" (狩技), similar to the Finishers from Monster Hunter Online. **Originally, a new weapon type was going to be put into MHX but this was replaced by the "Hunting Styles" and "Hunter Arts". **"Hunting Styles" is a system that was made to bring out more possibilities from each weapon. Hunting Styles come in four forms. *The game is being directed by Yasunori Ichinose, who previously directed all the other games from the Portable series. **This game features the main villages and main areas from each Portable game as well. *If save data from MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village DX or Monster Hunter 4 G is found on your SD Card, you will receive a bonus. *The Four Flagships Monsters of MHX are nicknamed the Elite Four by the developers. Category:Blog posts Category:News